En el momento
by Apolonia86
Summary: ¿Cómo salvó su vida Goku? ¿Qué hizo Vegeta para ayudarlo? ¿Hasta que punto está dispuesto Vegeta a sacrificarse para salvar a su eterno rival? ¿Y cuando dejó de ser su eterno rival para transformarse en su mejor amigo? Un fic de Mirai Bulma.


Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen

**En el momento**

_(A moment within)_

Un fic de Mirai Bulma

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Oscuro, y frío, y haciendo eco, un sentimiento de un gran vacío que de alguna manera lo presionaba a la deriva, apenas capaz de verse salvo como un pálido esbozo, en menor oscuridad contra la oscuridad. Este no es el claro toque de la Muerte; era la opresión final de No-Ser, de parpadear como una vela que llega a su fin y que nunca se encendería de nuevo. Era suficiente incluso para enseñar a un Saiyajin como temer.

No era el tipo de lecciones que él quería.

La ira se levantó en él, y se alzó en la misma, se dejó retroceder en las sombras que estaban tratando de ahogarlo e influenciarlo. Era lo mejor de lo mejor, el que brillaba, criado desde la infancia paraa despreciar a todos los demás, paraa ser la fuente de su envidia y respeto. No one, no one could match him, let alone hope to surpass him. Nadie, nadie podía igualarlo, y mucho menos esperar superarlo.

Excepto uno.

Eso lo ponía más furioso, y la rabia lo llevó adelante, haciendo levantar su voz en un silencioso grito:

_¡Kakarotto!_

--Nada.

_¡KAKAROTTO!_

--Nada.

_RESPÓNDEME, ¡MALDITO! ¡SÉ QUE ESTÁS AQUÍ!_

--Algo, algo tan débil y distante que podría haber sido su imaginación, pero él tenía otra sensación. En este enigmático lugar no había ningún espacio para la imaginación, o sueños, o delirios. El lugar en sí los aplastó como quería aplastar a todo lo demás. Ni siquiera una palabra, realmente; ni siquiera un nombre; sólo la sensación de algo-- alguien-- tratando de responder. Se agarró buscando el sentido, lo perdió, maldiciéndose, y lo encontró de nuevo, dejándolo guiarlo.

Pálido en el océano de la noche, casi invisible, más delgado aún que su propia forma... si era una forma.. si esto era algún lugar, algún lugar en absoluto... _¿Kakarotto?_

_V...gt...a._

Su pecho dio un vuelco ante la respuesta. Era-- no, no débil, como había pensado antes. Cansado. Cansado más allá del significado de la palabra, casi. Nunca había oído al sonido de la voz de Kakarotto de esa manera, no en derrota, no en dolor, ni siquiera al borde del Cielo o el Infierno. Toda la vida, toda la emoción, toda la voluntad, ya no estaba ahí. Por voluntad propia sus brazos rodearon los hombros del otro hombre y lo ayudó, apoyándolo para que pudiera mirar a las familiares facciones. _¿Kakarott..?_

_Tú..._ _no deberías haber venido aquí._ Un poco más en la voz ahora; que emanaba alegría, aunque sólo sea un fantasma de la misma.

_No me digas qué hacer._ _¿No has aprendido eso hasta ahora?_ _¡Quién diablos eres para decirme algo!_ _Soy __Vegeta, ¡el Príncipe de los Saiyajin!_ _Soy el mejor de la Elite y tu superior por un centenar de generaciones y más._

_Entonces..._ una leve, apenas perceptible risa, demasiado pronto. _¿F... funcionó?_

_¿Quieres decir esa idiota idea idiota tuya, la fusión?_ _Sí, funcionó._ _El Asesino de Dragones se ha ido._ _Y tú-- si tú piensas que estás escapando de esta manera de mi venganza--_

_Vegeta._ _No..._ _no aquí._ _No hay lugar.._ _no hay tiempo._se ahogó, se detuvo, incapaz de terminar_. _Por supuesto que sabía. Sabía. _Maldito..._Una lenta, tierna sonrisa esta vez, y luego un pequeño suspiro. _Fue bueno luchar contigo..._ _d__ecirte adiós una vez más._ _Pero, deberías irte ahora._ _Si te quedas demasiado cerca, vendrás conmigo._

¿Y que se supone que eso quiere decir, imbécil?

Voy a dormir muy pronto. Dormir para siempre. Sin sueños, sin recuerdo... sin mí.

¡CÁLLATE! ¡No hables de esa manera!

¿Por qué? Es cierto. Lo sabes.

No sé na--

_¿Ir a dónde?_

_No lo sé._ _A donde sea que se vaya cuando se deja de existir._

_¡Tu NO te irás a NINGÚN lado!_ Otra vez esa opresión en el pecho, y quería sacudir a Kakarotto, golpearlo, golpearlo hasta sus manos le doliesen, sólo para quitarse ese sentimiento, para que NO exista. Debido a que traía consigo kilos de miedo que corrían a través de él como navajas, a pesar de la armadura de su furia. Este era el final, el último adiós; no quedaría nada de este hombre en un momento o dos.

Se apagaría, la vela de su gastada alma.

Y entonces él, Vegeta, sería el último, el último de su especie, el último Saiyajin nacido de Vegetasei y no de ese suave mundo azul. El último en conocer la verdadera alegría de la batalla, de correr tras ella y buscarla hasta el dolor y el hambre y la sed se conviertan en menos que una sola gota de lluvia, hasta que cada momento fuera elaborado en un blanco salvaje frenesí de golpes recibidos y dados, y nada más importante que el deseo de continuar, a fin de luchar con perfecta y hermosa ira hasta que caigas.

_No puedes dejarme,_ las palabras se escaparon de él. _No así._ _Debemos morir en batalla, con el sabor de nuestra propia sangre en la boca y un centenar de enemigos para que sean nuestros guardias de honor en el Infierno._

_No siempre consiguimos lo que queremos, ¿no, Vegeta?_

_¡YO SÍ!_

_No aquí._ _No ahora._

_Esto no es como tú._ _Qué, te has convertido en un cobarde, Kakarotto, pa-- para ren--_

_No puedes decirlo._ _Porque sabes que no es verdad._ _No hay espacio para nada más que la verdad aquí, ahora, Vegeta._ _Pronto, no habrá espacio ni para eso._ _Por favor..._ _vete ahora._ _Tienes demasiado para vivir._

_¡¿Y tú no?!_ _¡¿Qué te da el derecho a irte y dejar de intentarlo?!_ _Debo Yo debería dejarte a tu suerte aquí por esa idea!_

_No es, tú sabes, quieres..._ _Es un mundo tan hermoso, la Tierra._

_¿Quién va a defenderla, entonces, cuando te hayas ido?_

_Tú._ _Y Gohan._ _Y Trunks también._ _Todos ustedes tienen el poder._

_Eres un imbécil al hablar sobre poder, cuando ni siquiera tienes la fuerza de voluntad de luchar por tu miserable vida._

_Sí__..._ _No la tengo._

_...¿Qué?_

_Todo se ha ido..._ _todo..._ _ah, Vegeta, estoy tan cansado._ _Tan cansado._

Y estaba, tan cansado, tan fino y ligero de sostener, casi ido... más tenue que la niebla, una semilla de diente de león en un viento de otoño. Como estaba Goku era incluso difícil manejar para hacerse 'escuchar', Vegeta no lo sabía. _Otra cosa en la que eres mejor que yo,_ pensó exclusivamente para sí mismo, en silencio. Pero la sensación pasó. Kakarotto tenía razón sobre, que no había espacio para nada aquí, ahora, pero la verdad que cortaba como el acero y alguna extraña, fuerte sensación que hacía su alma como el plomo.

No; no tan extraña después de todo. El sabía lo que era. Él era un Saiyajin, el más feroz de los guerreros, cruel e implacable, orgulloso y vengativo. Él no debería tener otros sentimientos que estos, y sin embargo, ahora, algo se levantó, como más implacable que cualquier otra cosa que jamás hubiera sentido, llevándolo ante eso sin espacio y sin ninguna paciencia para el linaje de un Príncipe o para el orgullo de un Príncipe.

Algo muy parecido a eso lo había puesto de rodillas antes, por la seguridad de una mujer que él había tomado como compañera. No importaba que ella era sólo una débil humana, sólo apropiada para un momento de distracción; había sido incapaz de descansar, incapaz de resistir, hasta que ella fuera suya... y él suya. Esta no tenía nada que ver con ninguna de las asociaciones de atención de deseo o pasión, pero era primo de ese sentimiento, y no le permitiría quedarse callado.

_Kakarotto..._ _Kakarotto, aférrate a mí._

_¿Qué..?_

_Aférrate a mí._ _Yo seré tu fuerza._ _Te sacaré de aquí..._ _o ninguno de nosotros se irá._

_Vegeta--_

_No._ _No hables._ _No desperdicies sea cual sea la fuerza que te quede._ _Sólo aférrate a mí._ _C... confía en mí._ _CREE en mí._

_Aaaa, Vegeta..._ _eres un tonto._

_¡¿Qué?!_

_Siempre allí para atraparme cuando caigo..._ _siempre diciendo, que vas a matarme, vas a derrotarme... tal vez haya comenzado realmente de esa manera, lo sé..._ _ya no es así._ _No ha sido así por un largo tiempo._ _No tienes que pedirme que crea en ti o confíe en ti._ _Ya lo hago._ _Siempre lo hice._ _Eres mi amigo._

_Amigo..._ Una palabra, una golpe, destrozando las armaduras de voluntad y furia, abriéndolo y dejándolo indefenso_._ _Ah, maldito, MALDITO seas Kakarotto, eres tú, tú debiste haber estado a mi lado, no Nappa, no Raditz, y no cualquier otro Saiyajin que alguna vez existió o pudo haber existido._ _Que imperio hubiera podido tallar, HUBIÉRAMOS podido haber tallado, HUBIÉRAMOS tallado, tú y yo--_

No hubo respuestas en palabras esta vez. Sólo un gran levantamiento de felicidad que sus ojos estaban abiertos, abiertos por fin; y en el eco de los mismos, Goku levantó la mano, abierta, esperando, tal vez como la había alzado un millar de veces antes; pasada por alto, sin ser reconocida, sin ser deseada.

Esta vez, sin un segundo pensamiento, Vegeta la tomó.

Y salió de las sombras, sacudiéndose, para escuchar-- sentir-- Kakarotto tomó un respiro, y otro. Para sentir derrotada la oscuridad.

Para vivir.

Ambos dos.


End file.
